


Christmas Medley

by ThoughtLin



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Christmas Music, Feel good Christmas story, Little Wonders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27866729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThoughtLin/pseuds/ThoughtLin
Summary: Lin showing a little Christmas spirit.Happy Holidays~
Relationships: Bolin & Mako (Avatar), Bolin/Opal (Avatar), Lin Beifong/Kya (Avatar), Lin Beifong/Kya II, Lin Beifong/Mako
Comments: 6
Kudos: 60





	Christmas Medley

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something nice for Christmas. And I kept thinking about all the songs I had on repeat, and how they could be applied to Kyalin! <3 So I decided to turn on a Christmas playlist for inspiration, and chose 30 songs to concoct this Christmas story.

Lin usually works all day on Christmas, trying to relieve as much of her officers as possible so they can be with their families. But this year she and Kya are celebrating with their nieces and nephews on Air Temple Island. 

The police dispatcher calls out as he rings an obscenely large bell, put there for this moment. “Alright people, we got **The First Noel**.” This being Mako’s first Christmas at the station, he looks perplexed as the officers gathering around the dispatch board.

“Chief Beifong made it up. It’s the code name for the first crime on Christmas day.” Officer Ty starts to explain.

“Chief Beifong?” Mako sought to clarify.

“Toph Beifong.” Lin corrected from behind Mako, making him flinch. How she managed to go undetected in those metal shoes, he’d never know. Lin would lead this team making it her only call, so she could head home early.

“Yea, Chief Beifong thought it would be festive to make up code names for her **Last Christmas** here before she retired. This one kinda stuck.” finished Officer Ty.

“We got a robbery at the orphanage on 6th.” The dispatcher relays the information to Lin and her officers. Mako’s eyes turn down as he remembers Christmas alone with Bolin at the orphanage. 

When they get there the children are sitting quietly, but look up when Lin walks in. “ **Here Comes Santa Claus**!” a small voice said hopefully. Lin's face hardens and her heart goes out to them. They had one thing to look forward to, and some idiot took it away. Not answering, she turns to Officer Ty and puts him in charge. Her instincts kick in and she glances around the room, mentally taking a headcount of the children. 

“With me, detective.” Lin says to Mako as she walks away. 

“Chief?” Mako catches up with Lin who is rummaging through the back of her Satomobile. 

“Find me some metal.” she barks. 

With a little searching, they collect enough from the extra supplies. Lin lays everything out in front of her and gets to work. She closes her eyes, imagining her creation, and firmly angles her wrist to break apart the metal into smaller pieces. Lin wields her fingers in deliberate movements, and Mako gapes in amazement. He’d only ever seen her bend when she was rebounding hostile attacks. This concentrated precision was enough to make any scrooge **Believe** in magic. 

“Here. Take this inside and pass it out.” Lin hands Mako a bag of perfectly spherical **Silver Bells**. She bent them into tiny bunches for each kid. 

“You should give it to them yourself, I’m sure they’d like to thank you.”

Lin puts her hand up to refuse the offer. She didn’t do it for recognition, she was just trying to protect those kids. And if she was being honest, she knew coming here might’ve opened some old scars for Mako. She figure she could help him replace his past memories with these kids and their hopefully cheerful faces. 

“Thank you Chief.” Mako straightens and salutes. Elation plastering his face as he quickly turns back towards the building. 

* * *

Lin never liked the boat rides to the island **This Time Of Year** , the water was always a little rougher because of the winter season. 

“ **Don’t They Know It’s Christmas?** ” Kya said in disbelief. Lin recounts the morning incident, leaving out the details of her beneficence. 

“That’s probably why they did it. Kids hear a commotion and think it’s Santa instead of a stranger stealing their presents. It’s the perfect cover.” 

“Those poor kids.” 

“They’ll be fine.” Lin said. Kya noticed Lin wasn't upset about it. She seemed almost cheerful, which was odd enough without the circumstances. But before she could ask, the boat reaches the dock and they are greeted by Opal. She hugs her Aunts and starts walking with them toward the temple. 

“Where’s Korra and Asami?” Opal askes. 

“They took a **Sleigh Ride** into the spirit world.” Kya explained.

“That sounds like fun! So I couldn’t decide whether to go for a **White Christmas** or **Blue Christmas** theme since I’ve never been able to choose anything other than forest or emerald green. So fair warning, it might look a little chaotic, because I chose both.” Opal says excitedly. Since she wasn’t going back to Zaofu for Christmas the acolytes let her decorate. 

“Also, Bolin put up some **Mistletoe** so just watch where you’re standing.” Opal warns, and they laugh at Lin's expression.

“Of course he did.” She grunts at the boys’ enthusiasm

* * *

They walk in the house to a cacophony of children squabbling. Pema’s sing-song voice rings out towards Tenzin. “ **Do You Hear What I Hear?** ” Playing along Tenzin replies, “Sounds like children who don’t want to see what they got from their Christmas list.” Almost instantly the arguing stops and both parents breathe a sigh of relief at the simple trickery. 

“Always works.” Pema giggles and greets Kya and Lin. 

“So, anything special on your Christmas list?” Kya asks Pema.

“I just want one **Silent Night**.” Pema looks exhaustingly at her children. 

“Heck of a Christmas list.” 

“It’s my **Grown-Up Christmas List**.” 

“ **I Want A Hippopotamus For Christmas**!!!!” Exclaims Meelo who runs into Kya for a hug. 

“You mean a hippopotamus mouse?” Kya asks.

“Nope, just a hippopotamus. Jinora said she read about it in a story.” 

Just then another sound rings out and everyone turns toward the commotion. 

“What was that?” Lin asks. 

“Oh, Bumi and Bolin started the party early. They’re in the other room **Rockin’ Around The Christmas Tree**.” Opal laughs.

“ **Oh Holy Night**.” Tenzin protests, making his way out to stop the noise.

Bumi and Bolin were laughing between breaths trying to figure out which song to clamor next. 

“Sing that song, you know the one!”

“Which one!”

“ **The Christmas Song**!”

“Yea but which one!” 

“Please stop.” Tenzin's voice dissolves into their laughter as he sees Kya being dragged out into the front garden. “Now what?” Tenzin groans trying to get a handle on things. 

“ **LET IT SNOW! LET IT SNOW! LET IT SNOW!** ” The children were egging their Aunt Kya on asking for their traditional **Winter Wonderland** , and she more than willingly obliges. Stretching high above her head, she focuses on the icy particles around her, then slowly brings her arms down to imitate the horizon. She finally lifts her palms to her mouth and blows out a gentle flurry towards her nieces and nephews. She sees Lin leaning in the doorway, and motions her over to join them.

“ **Baby, It’s Cold Outside**. I don’t do cold.”

* * *

Later in the evening, Lin feels a tap on her shoulder. “Chief?” She turns to see Mako and a calmer Bolin. 

“Boys?” 

“Could we borrow you for a minute Chief.” Bolin speaks up, the formality sounding strange coming from him. 

She follows them into the other room where Bolin pauses and turns to look at her. “So for Christmas, when Mako and I were little, there wasn’t much **Underneath The Tree** , not that we had one of those either-” Bolin cuts off trying not to ramble and starts again. “Mako always made sure I had something to open on Christmas and it helped distract me for one day. And for that one day, I forgot our parents were dead, and that we had no family, and no home to go to.”

The brazen summation caught Lin off guard and she looked at the boys she’d grown quite fond of; Mako as her detective and Bolin as her niece's boyfriend. 

“He saved me from seeing the bad things. It’s probably why I’m so _painfully_ optimistic.” Bolin smiled and looks back at his brother with nothing but love. “And I realized, **That’s What Christmas Means To Me**. Being able to make others happy.” Bolin looks back to Lin. “Mako told me what you did for those children today. And that you didn't stay for any praise or reward.”

“It was nothing-” Lin starts, but Bolin raises his hand to silence her. 

“You are the most selfless person we know, and you made **This Christmas** one those kids won’t ever forget, I mean getting a personalized metal bent gift from the daughter of Toph Beifong man I wish-” Mako nudges Bolin who stops and corrects himself again. “Protecting people is your natural element, and you’re always putting others first, even if it hurts you, and you don't get nearly enough recognition for it. And well we just wanted you to know that we see you.” Bolin slowed down so that he could emphasize the rest of his thoughts. “And it’s such an _unimaginable_ honor to know you Chief Beifong.” Bolin finishes and hands Lin a hastily wrapped clump.

Lin has no words and takes **The Gift** from the Earthbender. She tenderly removes the wrapping to reveal a rock bent into the shape of **Jingle Bells**. _Bolin had gotten much better at his sculpting_ Lin noted. And at its base was an engraving:

 _“Thank you for bringing **Joy To The World**_.” 

She stares at the makeshift award christened to her, and looks up to see both boys in a deep bow. Lin walks over to them, lightly placing her hands on their shoulders and brings them in for an uncharacteristically tender hug. 

“Thank you boys.” Lin says softly.

* * *

Back at their apartment Kya leans over to see what the brothers gave Lin. “So what’d you get?” 

“A **Jingle Bell Rock**.” Lin said as she went to find a place for it on their bookshelf.

“Cleverrrrrrr. Now, I’m ready for my gift.”

“Please don’t say it.” Lin cringes.

“But it’s my Christmas gift!”

Lin takes a deep breath in, knowing what was coming next. 

“ **All I Want For Christmas Is You**!” Kya squeals as she places a bow on Lin’s head.

Lin can't help the smile that wiggles onto her face as she scoops up her wife and gives her a kiss. “ **Merry Christmas Darling**.”


End file.
